Taboo
by dexterousduo
Summary: Dave is strifing with his Bro, but he cant help but be distracted by the older man. When he accidentally tells him his thoughts, how will Bro react? Read to find out. Rated M for Striders and Stridercest. Yaoilicious. Nomnom. I wanna eat these guys up. Genre of Family because what the hell. Theyre Striders. WIL BE ADDING MORE ONE SHOTS. ALL UNCONNECT STRIDERCESTS. WrittenbyHalter


**guys im totally at a writers block on Regret. If you havent read it check it out its a rated m davekat amd is depressing and sexy as fuck. Anyway to try to inspire myself heres a Stridercest one shot that may interest you lovely dirty people. Enjoy!**

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Your name is Dave Strider and somehow you've developed the goddamn hots for your Bro.

What the everloving fuck is wrong with you? Its completely immoral not to mention illegal. But... its the fucking hottest thing you have ever thought about. Bro running his hands up your thighs, roughly pounding your ass as hard as Striderly possible. Not Humanly. Everyone knows Striders are beyond human.

Fuck stop thinking like this in the middle of a strife. Dave you are a moron. Youre on the rooftop with your Bro who is attacking you with a goddamn sword, ironically spouting his goddamn anime named moves and if you dont react fast enough, he could cut you in half.

And you would much rather have him tear you in half with his...

FUCK.

FUCK. NO. STOP IT YOU SHITTY FUCKING DUMBASS. HES ABOUT TO SLICE YOU UP.

He slices at you and you barely get your katana up in enough time to stop it from killing you, earning yourself a cut straoght down your cheek. You swear under your breath as Bro lowers hid sword.

"Dave. You cool bro? Your not putting up half a decent fight as you normally do."

"Of course not Bro. All I can think of is your other sword ripping me open in another way," you answer before you can stop yourself.

FUCK.

He raises his eyebrow. "My bukkan?"

You glare at him. "No you fucking moron your cock," YOU REALLY NEED TO PUT ON A FILTER RIGHT NOW IS BLOOD LOSS GETTING TO YOU?

He grins and steps towards you. Leaning close he whispers, "maybe if youre good and make dinner we may discuss it later, lil'man."

Your jaw drops. Is he actually considering it? Is he legit giving you a maybe to the most taboo act in your pitiful culture? Is he really implying that you may get the chance for that sexy piece of Strider meat in front of you to be rammed up your ass until you beg for him to let you release...

FUCK.

HES MESSING WITH YOU IDIOT TO BREAK YOUR CONCENTRATION.

But wait he set his sword down.

You snort. "How about ordering takeout Chinese. You know I cant cook worth shit Bro." He just smiles and flashsteps to you.

"I was thinkkng you would be the meal actually," and throws you over his shoulder.

FUCK.

Before you know it youre in his bedroom on your back, his lips on yours, shades clanking together as your shirts come off and land in a puddle on the floor. He slides his hands down your chest teasingly slowly, then faster as the lust in the aor grows, thickening to outrageous amounts. He hisses against your lips as he presses his hips tighter in, feeling your blazing erection against his. His hands reach your nipples and start tweaking the small nubs, as you squeak and your cock twitches. He captures the small noose with his lips, taking advantage of their parted state to slide his tongue in.

The battle for dominance is quickly won in his favor, the pink muscle exploring every crevice of your attractive mouth. Your lips are swollen from kissing, both his and yours, at this point. His lips move down your neck, leaving a trail of burning bruises and bite marks as he removes your pants and boxers, and he reaches your left nipple. He slowly starts swirling his tongue around it, nibbling gently and sweetly as he traces his fingertips up your thighs, identical to your earlier fantasy. He releases this nipple with a POP and trails over to the right one, sliding his tongue over it then sucking it gently as he finally touched your throbbing shaft and a small moan escapes your lips.

FUCK.

Both of your cool guy facades were gone as he turned you into a pool of stimulation beneath his talented hand and tongue, the coolness of his shades pressing intimately against your chest, as he strokes you until you are so hard you swear you could drive in a nail with just your reproductive muscle. A small whimper wheezes from your throat as he removes his hand for a second, and you hear a faint SNAP as he opens a small bottle from his pocket.

He replaces the hand with his hips, grinding against you with his clothed member, the jeans sexier and a hundred times more stimulating than you thought was possible. Soon enough, he pulled his hips back just long enough to remove said restricting clothwear. He was fucking commando. And goddamn HUGE. That Strider meat was bigger than you could have imagined. You grin at him, lifting your hips to press your twitching rod against his. A small smile creeps up his lips at your small panting.

He presses two slick fingers against the ring of muscles beneath your balls. The cold freaks you out and makes you tense up for a split second, then you relax in time for him to press one deep inside you.

You writhe slightly at the foreign sensation, uncomfortable but not bad. He slowly works it back and forth until you are comfortable with the intrusion, then adds another, pumping until you are used to that one as well. He slowly starts scissoring the fingers, then goes faster, getting impatient with the process. He adds another finger, then another, repeating the process, maybe a bit quickly but he seems eager. You whine when he removes the fingers, missing the feeling and having a sense of emptiness. That is until he replaces one appendage with another. His member is smooth with lube, spread up the silky skin. He presses his head in and you moan loudly.

FUCK.

NO TURNING BACK NOW, YE COMPLETE IMBECILE. THIS JUST PASSED ANY POSSIBILITY OF OKAY. GOOD LUCK PASSONG THIS OFF AS MORAL.

Shut up.

He shoves in slowly, then more insistent as you get used to the hard object up your ass. Soon hes buried in all the way, waiting on you for your permission to continue. Gasping, you give it and he begins pounding you as hard as he can. Shit you were completely unprepared, this is better than you had ever imagined. Hes going hard and fast and its all you can do to not shriek in pleasure. Then he starts pumping your dick in time with his thrusts. And its good so good. But not enough.

You arch your back needing something you cant name, that is until he changes his angle and hits a tender spot that sends you careening out of control, some sort of out of body experience. You dont feel like gravity is working anymore. Youre floating, the only thing anchoring you, your Bro's dick mercilessly attacking the spot until you scream his name and release hot jets up both your chests, your cock spasming violently at the overstimulation.

The muscles inside you clench around Bro's length, enough to send him over as well, releasing the first sound he had made since the beginning, a loud moan as the warmth of his cum fills up Daves hole, so much that it oozes out of the tight hole, around his softening dick. He collapes on top of you, a rough, needy kiss pressing against your lips. Your glasses clank once again as your lips move against each other, seeking to express what just happened.

Soon enough though, he pulls out and the foreign feeling inside is gone, as he curls up and spooms you from behind, and you hear him alide his shades off, removing yours as well. "Fuck... Night lil'man. Lets do this again sometime." You smile and press your body to his as you fade off into sleep in silent agreement.

FUCK.

I HAVE TO ADMIT, THAT WAS WORTH IT.

**Read review follow like whatever. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Stridercest is yummy. :)**


End file.
